Users of computing devices often navigate to web pages, program options, services, or other resources. Some navigation tools enable a user to navigate back to a previous resource, or forward to another resource. Some navigation tools also provide display elements that show direct, or nested links to other resources. A navigation sequence is sometimes represented as a series of “crumbs.” Crumbs generally provide user interface elements, such as text or buttons, that show a linear sequence of navigation steps. A trail of crumbs is sometimes considered analogous to bread crumbs left along a path, so that someone can find a way back. A user can navigate to a prior resource by selecting one of the crumbs. Crumbs also generally indicate a taxonomy of categories of resources. For example, some crumbs displayed on a web page may indicate a storage structure, or a hierarchical structure of web pages in a web site.
However, crumbs generally do not show an entire nested structure of a taxonomy. Instead, crumbs generally show just a path along a taxonomy. Crumbs are generally limited to a specific navigation sequence or a specific relational structure between resources. Consequently, users typically must navigate up the taxonomy of previously accessed resources and then back down through the taxonomy of resources to reach a new desired resource. Users generally can not navigate directly to other resources. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention is directed.